


Picnicking

by incoherentpiffler



Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Daniel and Leonard go for a picnic and wish they could be together forever, Humor, M/M, Picnics, as we all do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 23:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17876996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherentpiffler/pseuds/incoherentpiffler
Summary: Leonard arrives at Daniel's house for a picnic.





	Picnicking

**Author's Note:**

> I went to Grantchester last weekend as part of my trip to Cambridge. It did not disappoint. I'm only disappointed that I couldn't stay there forever.
> 
> I should be getting on with the masses of work I need to get done but I just wanted to get writing another Leonard/Daniel ramble again. I promise I'll actually write something thoroughly one day.
> 
> Either way, please enjoy x

The curate on the doormat was greeted by the jingling of Daniel, weilding a crockery-filled wicker basket, tartan rug tucked into the crook of his arm.

'All set?' He inquired, pausing for a moment to appreciate Leonard's casual garb. 'I'm afraid I may have slightly overpacked, for the two of us.'

'Oh, I am quite sure I could eat a horse,' Leonard admitted, planting a kiss upon Daniel's head.

'Alas, my one, I have every hope to keep you as well-fed as Mrs. C.'

Daniel retrieved his keys from his pocket, as Leonard smiled to himself. He had skipped breakfast, much to Mrs. Chapman's astonishment, to re-draft his sermon, allowing this free afternoon. The two of them had planned to picnic for some time now, and Leonard intended to feel as free from pen and paper as possible.

'You don't suppose it'll rain, do you?' Leonard opened the door, letting Daniel lock it behind them. 'It's beautifully warm.' He had taken his jacket off before arriving at Daniel's, folded over his arm.

'I may not believe in God, but I did pray for clear skies, today...'

Leonard chuckled softly. 'I'm shocked by your dedication, Mr. Marlowe,' he said, watching the photographer fumble through the front gate, armed with hamper and blanket. 'Would you like me to carry anything?'

Daniel smiled, shaking his head. 'I'm alright.'

He gazed at the blue above them as they began their wander along the river. Only the smallest plumes of cloud drifted by, reflecting clear upon the river, tickled by branches on the water.

The two of them walked for quite a distance, in amiable silence, only the most occasional interjections, _Lovely light_ , Daniel said, _Yes, like a painting_ , Leonard would reply.

They arrived at a quiet spot by the river, chestnut trees and dandelions being the only other individuals present.

'I do believe we have reached our destination, Mr. Finch,' Daniel declared, placing the hamper gently on the ground. 'If you would just help me with this -' he pulled the picnic blanket from under his arm.

'Of course.' Leonard reached to take two corners, their hands meeting for no more than a gentle second, making him blush softly. They spread the blanket out, laying it on the grass. As the curate sat, Daniel retrieved the hamper and sat it between them. He sat on his heels and opened the basket, drawing out a thermos, plates, and two teacups.

Leonard watched Daniel. The contentedness of his expression, shirtsleeves rolled to his elbows, as he brought out sandwiches, quiche, fruitcake, jam tarts, and more, made the curate wish he could spend every day with him.

'Goodness, Daniel,' he said. 'You have been busy.'

'Help yourself.' Daniel was pouring them both a cup of tea. 'Let us pray no wasps find us.'

Leonard laughed, crossing his legs. 'Thank you for this.' He was given his tea, which he sipped quietly.

'My pleasure, Leonard,' Daniel murmured, holding up his yellow teacup as a toast.

They spent a few minutes or so, to the sound of birdsong, eating. The curate hadn't realised his appetite, which amused Daniel, who was more than happy to see him enjoy what he had made. He could picture a life with him, unlike anyone else. A cup of tea every morning, baking a pie for supper, falling asleep together on the settee, listening to him read his sermons. _Some perfect world_ , he thought.

'We must do this again,' said Leonard, interrupting his daydream. 'Everything alright?'

'Of course.' Daniel propped himself up on an elbow, leaning on his side, with a sigh. 'You must come away with me some time.'

At such a sudden proposal, Leonard swallowed, looking into his eyes. 'Daniel, I-'

'Please.' He smiled, popping a grape into his mouth. 'Anywhere.'

Leonard remembered his past reluctance and its consequences. 'Of course, Daniel,' he bowed his head. 'I mean, I would need time off and-'

'You _could_ just run away, like Sidney did, all those times,' Daniel jested, smirking at Leonard, who was not too convinced. 'But you will?'

'Yes.' He glanced around cautiously, taking Daniel's hand, squeezing it gently. 'I will.'

'Marvellous,' Daniel grinned, 'more tea, madam?' He kissed Leonard's hand as he nodded, then picked up the thermos. With care, he poured another cup of tea, fishing a tupperware filled with biscuits from the picnic basket.

Leonard seemed distracted, a hand over his brow, glancing at the path up the hill, smiling.

'What are you grinning at?' Daniel squinted up the hill. It was Will, and Dickens, waving.

Leonard waved back, alerting the labrador to bound over to them. In such excitement, Dickens leapt straight into the river, barking merrily, splashing the pair.

'Dickens!' Leonard yelped, shielding the food with an arm.

Hearing his name, the sodden dog re-emerged, shaking the water from his back, yet again spattering them both with water. He seemed pleased to see Leonard, and more than ecstatic to see a picnic.

'Awfully sorry!' The vicar approached, hands in his pockets. 'I hope he hasn't ruined your food.' There was genuine concern in his eyes.

'Not at all, Mr. Davenport.' Daniel laughed, Dickens nosing at the basket. He peeled a slice of ham from a sandwich and offered it to the dog, smirking. Dickens was more than happy to oblige and received a soft pat on the head. 'Good dog.'

'Looks like a jolly good spread, you two,' Will observed. 'Perfect weather for it.'

'It most certainly is,' the curate smiled gently at him. 'Feel free to join us, if you'd like, Will, there is plenty to go round...'

Will shook his head, 'I won't disturb you. And neither will Dickens,' he chuckled, an embarrassingly soaked Dickens retreating behind his legs. 'Besides, I've got some... business to attend to.'

'At least take some food,' Daniel offered, folding three sandwiches into a napkin. 'On the house.' He sat up, handing them to the vicar, who grinned.

'You are too kind. Thank you.' Attaching the lead to Dickens' collar, Will turned, waving. 'Good afternoon to you both. I will see you later, Leonard.'

'Yes,' Leonard called, 'and if Mrs. C wants me-'

Will laughed. 'You're visiting parishioners. Yes.'

'God bless you.'

As Will and Dickens left along the path, Daniel sipped his tea, leaning on his hand. He raised an eyebrow. 'You know, I think I might like him a tad more than Sidney.'

'In what way?'

'Oh, I don't know. A lot more _mystery_.' He played with the weft of the rug. 'What do you think his _business_ was, anyway?'

Leonard giggled softly, looking at him. 'Oh, Daniel.'

'What?'

'He was referring to his motorcycle.'


End file.
